the talk
by spencergaystings
Summary: Veronica finds Toby's shirt while doing laundry.


Spencer was just finishing her homework when she heard a knock on her door. Closing the book and lining it up neatly with her school bag and her book, she crossed her hands and settled her chin on the top hand, "Come in.", she said, rolling on her back when she saw her mom coming in.

Veronica Hastings wasn't a woman to look nervous. Never. Spencer doesn't think she has seen her mom look nervous, or out of control. The woman always looked like she had everything going just as she wanted it, always trying to calm the situation, never looking like she actually felt something, and that frightened Spencer, sometimes. That her mom never showed any emotions, never showed weakness or anything that might look like, you know, human.

Spencer sat on the edge of her bed, looking at her mom with a eyebrow raised. "Mom? Something's wrong?" she asked, already getting out of her bed and panicking.

Oh my God, what did A do now? Maybe she's a person of interest in Maya's death too? Well that would be great, wouldn't it? Maybe someone thinks she's up to something, and then they made some stupid rumour up and -

"No, sweetie, everything's fine. Everything's just...fine." Veronica answered, forcing out a smile that looked more like painful thing to do.

"Are you sure? You look nervous." Spencer said, crossing her arms and frowning with suspicion. What was her mom up to?

"I'm kind of feeling nervous, yes." Veronica said and looked for Spencer's armchair, the one that Toby made Spencer a year ago, when they were broken up and Spencer couldn't take it. He made sure to keep the gift safe in his new loft, giving her as a birthday gift after all the drama (and before, too.), Veronica, sitting on the chair, looked like she wanted to talk, so Spencer sat on the stuffed red leather sofa she had and looked at her mom, waiting.

"About what?" Spencer asked, feeling anxious. Why can't her mom just spill it out? It's killing her to not know what's going on!

"Well, sweetheart, you know I was doing the laundry earlier today, right?" She started and Spencer nodded. What the hell? She's trying to make small talk about laundry? "So, um, when I was sorting your clothes out I, -" she took a deep breath. "I found a manly shirt and I - well, it looked like something Toby would wear..." she trailed off.

Spencer chuckled, "Yeah?" She totally knew what her mom was talking about. Toby's shirt, from back when they started dating, at the motel. The grey shirt was one of her favorite things to wear, and she made sure to wear them before sleep, and when Toby was over as well, and she even took it in her bag for when she stayed over at Toby's, just to make sure he knew she still kept it as a memory from him, when he wasn't near.

"Yeah, so... I wanted to ask you if..." Veronica raised her eyebrows, as if that would be enough. Spencer looked at her in confusion. "If...?", she encouraged her mom to continue.

"Spence, are you using protection?" She blurted out and Spencer felt her eyes literally jumping off her head and running away. "What?" She asked, her mouth dry and her cheeks heating up.

Her mom did not just... Oh my God.

"Protection. You both are too young, and I know Toby is a very good boy, and you both are smart, but you never know. Sweetie, are you using any kind of protection?" Veronica asked again, worry showing in her pretty features.

Spencer flinched, she really didn't want to talk to her mom about _that,_ of all things. "Mom, we're not really... Um, you know... doing _that..." _ Spencer trailed off, already feeling too embarassed to care.

Veronica nodded. "Oh, I just thought -" she shook her head. "I guess I just um, misunderstood the signs."

Spencer furrowed her brow. "Signs? What signs?" She asked confused.

"Oh you know, you and Toby have been pretty tight these last few days. And then the shirt and I just thought you two had gotten to um, that level of intimancy."

Spencer nodded understanding. "Oh, no. Not yet, anyway." Veronica nodded.

"Okay dear, well, just promise me you two will be careful when the time comes." Spencer nodded and Veronica kissed her daughter's cheek. "I'm going to go back to laundry. See you at dinner, darling."

Spencer nodded and watched her mom go, when she was sure she was out of site, she called her boyfriend in a hurry. He answered with a sleepy tone of voice, making her wonder if she disturbed him.

"You will not believe the conversation I just had with my mom. That was the most embarassing thing I've ever been through in my life." She groaned and Toby chuckled.

"The shirt?" He asked knowingly.

"Yeah, the shirt."

* * *

_Sooo, does it suck? What do you guys think? Reviews, please?:)_


End file.
